Problem: Find $x$ such that $\lceil x \rceil \cdot x = 135$. Express $x$ as a decimal.
Answer: First, we note that $x$ must be positive, since otherwise $\lceil x \rceil \cdot x$ is nonpositive. Now, knowing that $\lceil x \rceil - 1 < x \leq \lceil x \rceil,$ we see that $\lceil x \rceil$ must be $12,$ since $11 \cdot 11 < 135 \leq 12 \cdot 12.$

Now we see that $\lceil x \rceil \cdot x = 12x = 135,$ so $x = \frac{135}{12} = \boxed{11.25}.$